Horóscopo al Estilo FranciaxEspaña
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Conocidos, amigos, amigos con derecho a roce... Amantes. Para ellos todo vale.    -Amigos con derecho a roce ¿entonces?  -Con derecho a mucho roce, diría yo.


**Hola a todos! Antes que nada, la idea original de esta historia le pertenece a ****Annix3****, si buscáis más horóscopos hetalianos y no hetalianos, pasaos por su perfil^^**

**Ahora sí, traigo el Horóscopo al Estilo de FranciaxEspaña porque a Anni es una pareja que no le gusta mucho, me dio el permiso para hacerla, y emocionadísima la subo aquí. Espero que os guste leerla tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirla!**

**Francia es Cáncer (14 de Julio)  
España es Acuario (12 de Febrero)**

**Disclaimer: No hace falta que ponga nada porque yo soy obviamente japonesa, soy obviamente un hombre, y soy obviamente la dueña de estos dos.**

**

* * *

**

**нσяóѕ¢σρσ αℓ єѕтιℓσ fяαи¢ιαχєѕραñα**

**Francia**

**Le gustan demasiado los halagos de los demás**.

_-Vamo_~_s España, dímelo.- Francis rogaba por un poco de atención._

_-¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si ya lo sabes!_

_-Aún así_~_, me gusta oírlo._

_-Por Dios…-se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y suspiró.-Está bien:-hizo una breve pausa, mientras el francés le miraba expectante- Me encanta tu pelo…_

**Son ambiciosos. **

_-Primero iré a por mon petit Matthieu, luego le seguirá Amérique, mon cher Angleterre y…- Francis contaba con los dedos todos los países que quería para sí, luego los apuntaba en una lista y después seguía recordando-… Seychelles también estaría bien…- se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, que delataba la entrada del español en el estudio._

_-¿Quién más estaría bien, gabacho de mierda?_

_Continuará…_

**Pueden cambiar sin dificultad profesión, lealtades e incluso su opinión sobre las personas.**

_-¡Pero si hace apenas dos minutos le odiabas!_

_-Y le sigo odiando, sólo digo que le tengo lástima._

_-Aún así, no logro entenderte._

_-Ya sabes, mon amour, mon cher Angleterre no tiene mucha idea de cocina…_

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver el cejotas en todo esto?_

_-Pues… el pobre Amérique tiene que soportar su comida…_

**Un cáncer tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.**

_-¡Mon amour! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?  
-Eh… ¿no?  
-¡Pero qué cruel eres, Espagne!- Francia se echó a llorar mientras mordía un pañuelo, síntoma de su evidente tristeza.  
-¡Pero Francia, tío! Si yo lo decía porque llevamos toda la vida juntos, no quería que te enfadaras… aunque realmente no lo recuerdo…_

_-¡Era una preciosa mañana de primavera! El viento soplaba entre los árboles y las flores se abrían en el campo mientras las abejas…_

_En ocasiones España deseaba que Inglaterra apareciese de la nada para que Francis se callase de una maldita vez._

_Continuará…_

**Los cáncer viven condicionados por sus recuerdos del pasado y por su imaginación del futuro.**

_Continuación…_

…_-¡Y así fue como nuestros destinos quedaron unidos de por vida!- Francia terminó su relato en el mismo instante en el que Antonio entraba en la casa con una cesta de tomates._

_-¿Ya has terminado? ¿Quieres un tomate?  
-¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho! ¡Mala persona! ¿Qué será de nosotros dentro de unos cuantos siglos?_

_-No, joder, Francia no empieces otra vez…_

_Continuará…_

**Las personas cáncer son muy hogareños y esto les ayuda a ser grandes cocineros.**

_-¡Francia! ¡El grandioso yo tiene hambre!- Prusia golpeó la mesa con los cubiertos, mientras España le miraba con su sonrisa de siempre._

_-Tienes que dejarle cocinar a gusto, Gilbert._

_-¡Ya queda poco! Mira que eres pesado, Prusse_~_.- la voz de Francia llegó desde la cocina, de donde salía un muy apetitoso olor._

_Gilbert empezó a reír descontroladamente en cuanto Francis salió con la comida y vestido con un delantal rosa.- ¡Pareces un ama de casa!_

_Antonio no llegó a probar bocado del pastel, todo había ido a parar a la awesome cara del albino._

**Aunque tengan relaciones fuera de su pareja (lo que es muy posible porque los cáncer, están abiertos a la excitación sensual), su primera lealtad está con su pareja porque se considera su protector.**

_-¡Antonio! ¡Antonio déjame entrar!_

_-¡Te va a dejar entrar tu puta madre!- le gritó el hispano desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, mon amour! ¡Lo eres todo para mí!_

_-¡Dile eso a la chica con la que te morreabas en el bar!_

**Intenta que supere su pasado. El cáncer tiene buena memoria y puede quedarse anclado en su pasado e impidiéndole hacerle progresar.**

_-Francia, tío, tienes que superarlo ya.- España intentaba que su amigo olvidase el asunto de Juana, pero nada, no había manera._

_-Si es que no puedo, Espagne, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo gritando en la hoguera._

_Antonio se quedó en silencio, pensativo._

_-Cierra los ojos, Francia._

_-¿Eh?_

_Los labios de España estaban sobre los suyos, y Francis pudo cerrar los ojos; guardando ese instante, mientras le devolvía el beso._

**Su corazón muchas veces se suele situar en su estómago.**

_-Oh venga_~_, deja que cocine yo por una vez.- pedía Antonio.- Sabes que te encanta mi comida._

_-Bueno, está bien.- aceptó a regañadientes Francia. Minutos después, desde la puerta de la cocina y mientras España cortaba unos tomates, Francis apuntó:_

_-Y tú sabes que te encanta lo que te hace el tito Francis después de una buena comida._

**Baila con él mejilla con mejilla, ve un vídeo de una película romántica en casa. Simplemente, coge su mano y suavemente ponla en tu cara.**

_Continuación…_

_-Vamos Francis, no te enfades anda.- Antonio sonreía cálidamente mientras le tendía la mano al francés, que estaba tirado en el sofá, todavía enfurruñado. Este no respondía, así que España decidió continuar él solo, se agachó en frente de él y le tomó la mano._

_-No recordaré el día en que nos conocimos pero… recuerdo la primera vez que cogí tu mano, la primera vez que me acariciaste- a medida que hablaba sus gestos repetían sus palabras, y Francis borraba la cara de enfado de su cara, dejándose hacer._

_-¿La primera vez que bailamos?- se atrevió a preguntar, ya de pie, mientras España le tomaba de la cintura y apoyaba su frente contra la suya.  
-La primera vez que te besé._

_Y sus palabras se cumplieron sin demora alguna._

__

**España**

**Es poco emocional y no comprende la complejidad emocional de algunas personas.**

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices que estás qué?- preguntó sonriente el español, mientras recogía sus tomates._

_-Deprimido. D-E-P-R-I-M-I-D-O. ¿Es que no lo entiendes o qué?- Francis empezaba a hartarse de lo espeso que podía llegar a ser el español. Ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de que más que deprimido por su mal corte de pelo, el francés estaba cabreándose con él.  
-¡Ah, eso! ¡Pues alégrate, hombre! ¿Quieres un tomate?_

**No le gusta sentirse solo. **

_-¡Francia no te vayas! Porfiiiiiiii_~_- España se había agarrado de la cintura del francés, que en ese instante salía por la puerta._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-¡No me dejes solito Francia! ¡Lovi se ha ido a su casa y no tengo a nadie para hacerme compañía! Porfiiiiiiii_~

_El rubio volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero no había manera._

_-¡No volveré a amenazarte con separar la península, te lo prometo! No te vayas, porfiiiiiiii_~

_-Está bien, pero luego no te quejes si no hay pan para la comida.- finalmente cedió, agotado por el constante tironeo del hispano y por sus continuos 'Porfiiiiiiii_~_'_

**No le gusta lo cotidiano.**

_-¿Otra vez comida francesa? Quiero tomates._

_-¡Pero si los comes todos los días!_

_-…_

_-Está bien._

**Son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes.**

_-¡Y yo te digo que no, que saldrá verde!_

_Miraron fijamente la ruleta que daba sus últimos giros antes de parar en un círculo rojo._

_-¡Mano derecha al rojo!- anunció Inglaterra, que se había negado rotundamente a jugar, alegando que Francia tenía las manos demasiado largas._

_Este le lanzó una sonrisilla al hispano, que se la devolvió mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio._

_-Bueno, vale, tenías razón. Sí que saldría rojo._

**Saben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor.**

_Francia observaba la escena sin saber muy bien qué pensar._

_España estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de la risa mientras Prusia le hacía cosquillas._

_Mentira, sabía muy bien en qué estaba pensando. Quería tirarse a Antonio ahí mismo, sin importarle que Gilbert estuviera delante, qué coño, mejor, así se violaba a los dos._

_Pero al momento en el que el albino paró de torturarle, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esa mirada de Francis que a una persona normal haría salir corriendo. Aunque nadie dijo que España fuese normal._

_Y aún tirado en el suelo, preguntó:_

_-¿Queréis que os cuente un chiste? Mirad, iban tres gallegos…_

**No suelen hacer amigos con facilidad.**

_-Así que me pides que vaya contigo a ayudar a… ¿quién has dicho que era?- le preguntó Antonio al francés mientras sostenía su enorme hacha._

_-A Prusse, digo, a Prusia.- España alzó una ceja, sabía que ese tipo no solía pedir ayuda así porque sí.- ¡Vamos mon ami! ¡Nos haremos grandes amigos!_

_Al final España accedió, algo desconfiado al oír ese último comentario._

**Si se le engaña a un acuario, su furia es terrible.**

_Continuación…_

_-¿Quién más estaría bien, gabacho de mierda?_

_-E-Espagne…-tartamudeó Francia, asustado._

_-¿No estarías pensando en lo que yo creo, verdad?- inquirió, con una sonrisa nada inocente en su mirada._

_-P-pero… No es lo que tú crees, de verdad._

_-Ya claro…-y no dejaba de sonreír, provocando que Francia se asustase más y más._

_-Vamos, mon amour, si no es para tanto, no te lo tomes así._

_Lo siguiente que Francia llegó a ver fue como la gran hacha de España se clavaba en el papel sobre el que minutos antes garabateaba los nombres de sus futuras conquistas._

_-Eso, para que vuelvas a intentar traicionarme en una partida de Risk.- concluyó Antonio fríamente, volviendo al salón donde el resto de países les esperaban para continuar jugando._

**Un acuario logra sus mejores frutos trabajado en grupos de trabajo, siempre y cuando es el líder**

_-¡Por supuesto, todos tenéis que seguirme a mí, el Jefe España!_

_-¡¿Pero de qué cojones estás hablando, bastardo?_

_-Fratello, ¡no le hables así a España nii-chan! Ve_~_, Alemania, ¿qué hacemos?_

_El rubio negaba con la cabeza, preguntándose en qué momento accedió a estar entre ese grupo de locos comedores de tomates y un francés pervertido._

_-Oh vamos, mes amis, ¿por qué no jugáis todos un ratito con Francia nii-chan a *censurado*?_

_En ese instante Francia recibió un golpe de parte de un muy distraído Jefe España, que realmente no se había dado ni cuenta de las palabras que había dicho el francés, ni de que le había atizado, tan distraído como estaba en abrazar efusivamente al menor de los italianos._

_-¡Bastardo, suelta ya a mi tonto hermano! ¡__Maledizione__!_

**También son buenos músicos.**

_Francia escuchaba un suave sonido musical desde el salón, acompañando a la voz de España, que cantaba sin ninguna vergüenza una canción de su casa en el jardín._

_Salió a verle algo curioso, ya que hacía mucho que no tocaba la guitarra, pero ahí le tenía, sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol con los ojos cerrados, acariciando el preciado instrumento provocando que la música sonase de forma agradable._

_Antonio acabó la canción y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Francia y una mirada pervertida._

_-Al tito Francis le encantaría hacerte muchas cosas *censurado* en este momento._

_-El tito Francis debería estarse quietecito si no quiere que su amiguito España le corte París._

**A los Acuario les atraen normalmente personas poco corrientes****.**

_-Oye Francis, ¿qué es lo que te gustó de mí?_

"_Que eres fácilmente violable" - pensó, pero no lo dijo, ya que podría arruinar sus planes de meterle mano al español, como hacía en ese momento al bajar la mano por su espalda._

_-¿Qué qué me gustó?- pasó la mano por su trasero- tu personalidad despreocupada.- Y no era del todo mentira, Francia acababa de meter una de sus largas manos por el pantalón de Antonio, y este no se daba ni cuenta.- ¿Y a ti de mí?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a su cuello._

_-Que eres un tipo muy raro, Francia.- respondió el hispano con una risa, mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso, pillando totalmente desprevenido al francés._

____

**Compatibilidad**

**Para que la relación funcione, ambas partes deberán tener mucha paciencia con la otra.**

_-Oh vamos, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? No tengo ganas ahora.- España estaba sumido en un estado mezcla de "Francia estoy cansado" y "Francia me duele la cabeza" Y sería una situación bastante cómica si no fuese porque el rubio seguía insistiendo, y porque el castaño seguía negándose._

_Pero ninguno cedía al otro._

_-Vamos Espagne, un poco de amour de parte del tito Francis no te va a hacer mal…- decía mientras acariciaba uno de los costados del español con sus labios._

_-Joder Francis, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hoy no quiero?_

_-Todas las que quieras, yo siempre sabré que es mentira. Esta mañana te rendiste fácilmente.- el francés no cesaba de manosear y besar el cuerpo de Antonio, que cada vez se tensaba más._

_España bufó.- ¿Y aún así quieres más?_

_-¡Soy el país de l'amour! Nunca podría cansarme de darte amor, mon cher. Además, tú… eres el país de la pasión, ¿no? Creo que nos llevamos muy bien en esos temas…_

_Y todo se repetía una y otra vez en círculo vicioso._

**Y cuando una pareja alcanza la madurez y la estabilidad, aportan en conjunto una combinación de cualidades tan dispares que dan lugar a una fuerza única y formidable.**

_-Eso que dices es absolutamente ridículo, América._

_Efectivamente, Inglaterra repetía sus famosas frases en contra de las estúpidas ideas de Alfred, ¿es que no se cansaba nunca?_

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo con América-san.- apuntó Japón desviando la mirada._

_La respuesta de Suiza no tardó en aparecer._

_-En ese caso yo estoy en contra de Angleterre y de Amérique.- dijo Francia encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa._

_-¡Inglaterra devuélveme a Gibraltar!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué demonios me hablas ahora, bloody git?_

_-¡Eso, eso! ¡Devuélvele Gibraltar a mon amour, Angleterre!_

_-¡Vamos cejotas, no tienes escapatoria!_

_Ambos estaban de pie, gritándole al rubio que ya no sabía por dónde meterse, mientras Alfred intentaba retomar el control de la reunión._

_-¡Hey! ¡No os metáis con Iggy sin mi permiso! ¡Es mi estado número cincuenta y uno!_

_En ese momento España y Francia comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de __tsundere__ avergonzado que Arthur acababa de poner._

_-Joder, que se quede con Gibraltar.- lograba decir Antonio entre risas, apoyado en el hombro de Francis (hay que decir que aunque este también se moría de la risa, aún así aprovechaba a meterle mano al español)- Yo me contento con recordarle esto toda su vida._

**Es probable que también se dé una relación sexual apasionada.**

_-O-oye Francis, ¿no crees que aaah-quí deberías controlaaaarte un poco?- preguntó España con dificultad, Francia atacaba su cuello sin descanso, y no es que fuese algo que le molestase especialmente (le preocupaba mucho más la forma en la que su mano empezaba a dirigirse hacia sus regiones vitales) pero en casa de Alemania veía las cosas de forma distinta, y echar un polvo en el baño no le parecía especialmente correcto._

_El francés unió sus labios con ferocidad, paseando su lengua por el inferior del español, logrando que este soltara un débil gemido que aprovechó para poder explorar más afondo la húmeda cavidad de su acompañante._

_-Mon amour, no sé tú, pero yo no puedo volver a entrar a esa aburrida reunión. No sin antes haberme divertido un poco…-declaró con voz melosa, acariciando la ancha espalda de España por debajo de la camisa, cansándose a los pocos segundos de la molesta prenda._

_-Ya… divertirte…- pero por mucho que se mostrase así de receloso, Antonio estaba tan aburrido y tan falto de "diversión" como Francia, así que se dejó llevar por el rubio, sin ni siquiera quejarse por estar debajo __**otra vez.**_

_Minutos después, el francés arremetía contra el hispano, que gemía, abrumado por el placer._

**Esta relación no es fácil, ni siquiera desde el primer momento**

_-¡Galia! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡YA!_

_Un pequeño España le gritaba a un pequeño Francia, que sonreía perversamente con lo que parecía un juguete de madera entre las manos._

_-Quiero algo a cambio Hispania_~

_El pequeño hispano lo ignoró y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo en medio de una pelea de patadas en la espinilla y tirones de pelo._

_Pero este no era el día de suerte de Hispania, ya que Galia no tardó en dejarle inmovilizado, con una sonrisa más amplia aún en la cara._

_-¡Suéltame si no quieres que se lo diga al viejo!_

_-Oh vamos, te lo daré si dejas que…_

_-¿Si dejo qué?- aunque no pudo seguir quejándose porque los suaves labios de su compañero se posaron sobre los suyos en un casto beso. Aunque claro, Hispania todavía no sabía mucho sobre aquello, así que no tardó en pegarle un empujón para quitarle de encima de él. -¿Se puede saber qué te crees que haces?_

_Recuperó su pequeña espada de madera y se fue con paso firme de allí, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Cómo odiaba a ese estúpido._

**En sus discusiones acabará cediendo siempre cáncer hasta que se canse y entonces pueden estar semanas sin dirigirse la palabra y en el momento menos pensado volver a abrazarse sin decirse nada más.**

_-¡Está bien! Haz lo que te dé la gana, por mucho que te diga lo contrario no vas a hacerme caso.- Francia dio la espalda al hispano y salió de la casa dando un portazo._

_Cuando España se cercioró de que estaba a una distancia en la que sería imposible oírle, gritó, gritó tirándose de los pelos y descargando su rabia. Debería sentirse contento, se había salido con la suya, pero tanto tiempo al lado de un tipo como Francia le hacía saber que en ese tipo de escenitas no había ganadores. Solos dos amigos con mucho más derecho a roce del imaginable enfados el uno con el otro._

_Y a Antonio no le gustaba estar enfadado con Francis._

_Pero, también debido a todo su tiempo juntos, sabía cómo acababa todo. La única incógnita que quedaba era saber quién era el que se atrevería a visitar la casa del otro en una semana, para fundirse en un abrazo que seguramente Francia derivaría a algo más._

_Y aunque intentase negarlo, España sabía que acabaría siendo él que la pringase esta vez._

**Si no logran resultados en el amor, pueden llegar a trabar una hermosa unión de amistad duradera.**

_-O-oye Francia…_

_-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre, Espagne?_

_-Sólo somos amigos, ¿no?_

_-Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo dices?_

_No es que Antonio no quisiese ser amigo de Francis, ni mucho menos, siempre se habían llevado muy bien; pero, tener al francés serpenteando su pecho con besos y demás caricias, le hacía pensar que quizás estaban llegando a ser algo más._

_-Nno, por n-aaah-da en especial.- los labios del rubio habían llegado al punto de no retorno de la anatomía española, y este no hacía más que retorcerse entre fuerte gemidos._

_-¿Es por…- hizo una breve pausa en la que una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara-…esto?_

_Atacó con su lengua el duro miembro del hispano, que soltó un gemido ahogado mientras se agarraba con fuerza de las sábanas._

_Minutos después, Francia rodeaba a un medio dormido España con uno de sus brazos._

_-Estas cosas solo las hago con mis amigos más íntimos, ¿sabes?_

_Y si Antonio hubiese estada un poco más despierto, no habría dudado en pegarle un buen sopapo a su __**amigo.**_

**Lo que a uno le parece bien al otro le saca de quicio****.**

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?_

_-¡Porque es una tontería, esas cosas solo te gustan a ti!_

_-Pero… al tito Francis le apetecía jugar con Espagne… Jugar con el juguetito…_

_-Ya claro, jugar a meterle el juguetito por el culo a España, ¡es tan divertido!_

_-No te quejas tanto cuando se trata de París…_

_Antonio enrojeció y desvió la mirada._

_-N-no es lo mismo… ¡Y no sigas insistiendo!_

_-¡Mon amour! Venga… solo un poquito_~

_-Pero mira que eres pesado… Vale, 'juguemos' pero como se te ocurra usar la 'cosa esa', te pegaré un sopapo que te dolerá hasta en Marsella._

**Cáncer intentará por todos los medios cambiar a Acuario, misión absolutamente imposible.**

_-¿Seguro que tienes que ir a Italia? ¿No puedes pedirle a Romano que venga él?_

_-Lo siento Francis, pero se lo prometí, y seguro que si no voy se enfada mucho conmigo…_

_-Y si vas, YO me enfadaré mucho contigo._

_-Pero no es lo mismo… Lovi…_

_-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Deberías dejar al italiano en paz, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo te trata?_

_-¡No digas eso de Lovi! ¡En el fondo es muy dulce!_

_-Vamos, mon amour, quédate conmigo ¿vale? __Vete otro día a verle…- intentó convencerle de nuevo, pero no había ninguna forma humana de conseguirlo._

_-No, Francia, voy a ir hoy…- se soltó del agarre francés y le lanzó una mirada un poco apenada._

_Francis suspiró.- Ya debería saber que nunca me harás caso…_

**Entre estos dos signos hay una gran atracción y se buscan el uno al otro.**

_-¡Francia! Francia_~ _Sé dónde te esconde_s~

_Francis sentía que se derretía por dentro, no podía creer que hubiesen llegado a esa situación. Justamente por lo irreal del sitio dónde se encontraban. Justamente porque Prusia debía de estar por allí._

_Jugaban al escondite, sí. Jugaban al escondite en casa de América, una casa bastante grande, si se le permitía opinar. Como siempre, se habían escapado aburridos de la reunión, y el francés, como siempre, había intentado llevar al hispano a un cuarto vacío._

_Que sorpresa se llevó al ver al prusiano intentando colarse en la reunión, Antonio se alegró, al ver a su amigo de nuevo, pero Francis, viendo sus planes frustrados(y eso no era algo que ocurriese muy a menudo) les propuso jugar al escondite…_

_Y ahí le tenía, buscándole, mientras se relamía lentamente los labios._

_-¡Te pillé!- exclamó el rubio, saliendo de su escondite y agarrando al español por la espalda._

_-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No se juega así, idiota!_

_-En mi casa sí, mon amour_~… _Además, tenemos otra norma mucho más divertida…_

_-¿Ya estás otra vez con tus diversiones, eh?- el moreno se giró, quedando extremadamente cerca de Francia y tomándole por los hombros._

_-Cómo si no te gustasen los juegos del tito Francis…_

_-Cómo si no supieses que te buscaba a ti por algo…_

**Acuario necesita que le expliquen lo que sienten y cáncer no sabe cómo explicar sus sentimientos.**

_-Oye Francia…- Antonio se incorporó en la cama, únicamente tapado con una fina sábana. Hizo una breve mueca de dolor._

_-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Espagne?- este ya estaba prácticamente vestido, a solo unos minutos de abandonar la casa del hispano. Dejó de observar su reflejo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y le miró._

_-Yo… esto…- el castaño dudaba, quería decirlo, pero no se atrevía. No sabía cómo actuaría su amigo ante una confesión así. Y, como muchísimos años de experiencia le había enseñado, era mejor callar a sufrir más.- No, nada, no pasa nada._

_Se volvió a recostar y su mirada se dirigió a las blancas y esponjosas nubes que acababan de tapar momentáneamente su sol._

_-Bueno, entonces, me voy ya, chérie.- se acercó a la cama y, de espaldas al español se quedó dudoso unos instantes. Finalmente se inclinó y le besó brevemente en el hombro._

_-¡Francia!- ale, ya estaba, ya lo había decidido. Y esta vez de verdad. El rubio estaba ya en la puerta, pero se detuvo a tiempo como para ver al español levantándose y agarrándose la sábana a la cintura._

_Llegó hasta donde estaba el francés, y con la mano que le sobrara tiró del cuello de su camisa, uniendo sus labios en un beso._

_-Dime de una jodida vez qué mierda sientes por mí, gabacho, que cada día te entiendo menos.- se había vuelto agresivo, y Francia sonrió contra sus labios._

_-Si es que siempre tengo que explicártelo todo, mon amour… ¿No te basta con esto?_

_Y, como si fuera la primera vez, besó los labios del hispano. Un beso a la francesa, que consiguió que un clic sonara en la cabeza de Antonio._

_-Amigos con derecho a roce ¿entonces?_

_-Con derecho a mucho roce, diría yo._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y creedme, a mi también me duele un poco ver a Antonio de uke xDD Pero con Francia... otra cosa no podía ser xD

__Ahora, vayan y extiendan el amor de estos dos, que lo necesitan! Y si son amables, apretad el botoncito de review... Francia se quitará la rosa...

__Goldenapple


End file.
